warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaughterkin
The Slaughterkin were a warband of Chaos Space Marines dedicated to the service of the Blood God Khorne led by the Chaos Lord Mahaur the Harvester. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'The Skull Harvest 913.M41 ' - An Adeptus Administratum tithe-fleet arrives at the three worlds of the Hreidmal Cluster, seeking the tally of lives and produce due the Emperor as part of the Imperial Tithe only to find each world laid waste. The headless corpses of each of the worlds' inhabitants lie abandoned, not slain in battle but carefully harvested and their skulls piled in great towering obelisks. Attempts to demolish these foul monuments bring their creators, the Slaughterkin warband, down upon the Imperial forces, led by the Warlord Mahaur the Harvester, and soon the skulls of the Administratum factors and the Astra Militarum regiments assigned to their protection are offered in sacrifice to Khorne atop the rebuilt obelisks. *'Scourging of Kerrack (932.M41)' - After the devastation of the Hreidmal Cluster, the Harvester sought to assault the Agri-world of Kerrack in the Varsavus Sector of the Ultima Segmentum. He laid the seeds of rebellion by establishing a series of Chaos Cults, the so-called "Charnel Cult" from among the world's population of primitive agricultural workers who spent their lives harvesting the roots of the world's nutrient-rich Cholam trees for processing into sustenance to support the Astra Militarum regiments engaged in the Karthago Crusade. The cult spread rapidly through Kerrack's population and unleashed a massive rebellion against Imperial rule, and the world soon fell to anarchy and war. The ensuing conflict with the local Planetary Defence Forces and Astra Militarum regiments was fought beneath the dense canopy of the swamp-like Cholam forests and in the air between Imperial Navy pilots and the Hell Talons and Hell Blades brought to the world by the Slaughterkin's arrival after the rebellion had severely weakened the Imperial defenders. The Imperial cause was further damaged when the corruption of Chaos took many of the PDF troops, as they turned to the worship of the Ruinous Powers. Once the Harvester took the planetary capital of Calder's Ark, the victory of the Forces of Chaos seemed assured. Deliverance only came when the 5th Battle Company of the Star Phantoms Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes under the command of Captain Calphax arrived in-system to resupply, and launched an immediate and devastating attack upon the rebel stronghold at Calder's Ark, slaying the Harvester and driving the remaining Traitor Marines of the Slaughterkin from Kerrack. Warband Beliefs The Slaughterkin were known to conduct a blasphemous ritual known as the Ossific Rites dedicated to the Blood God after they had finished the murder of an entire planetary population. These Chaos Space Marines would sever the heads of every one of their victims and then transform the skulls into towering obelisks intended to show their utter devotion to the ways of Khorne. They are able to sense if anyone seeks to interfere with the obelisks of skulls after they have left a world, and they will return to any location where their gory altars have been desecrated to repair the damage and slay the unbelievers. Notable Slaughterkin *'Mahaur the Harvester (KIA)' - Mahaur the Harvester was the Chaos Lord of the Slaughterkin. He was slain by the Space Marines of the Star Phantoms Chapter on Kerrack in 932.M41. Before Mahaur fell to the service of the Blood God, he was the Captain of the 3rd Company of the Shadow Hawks Chapter of Space Marines. In 304.M39, after a twelve-standard-year campaign to eradicate rebellious factions within the population of the Hive World Cruach Mhorn, the 3rd Company of the Shadow Hawks were censured for the widespread culling of the population that marked the end of the campaign and left the world unable to fulfil the production quota owed to the Administratum. Rather than accept the dishonour of exile on a penitent Crusade, Captain Mahaur lead the survivors of the 3rd Company in a series of raids on Imperial fleets and outposts in the Cruach System before vanishing into the lightless void of the Halo Stars. There Mahaur's fall was complete, as he became a Chaos Lord dedicated to Khorne and became the leader of the Slaughterkin warband. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Slaughterkin's warband colours are not noted in current Imperial records. Warband Badge The Slaughterkin's warband badge is not noted in current Imperial records. Sources *''Imperial Armour Aeronautica'', pp. 76-84 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost and the Damned'', pp. 23-25, 33, 73 Gallery Slaughterkin Chaos Storm Eagle.png|A Chaos Storm Eagle of the Renegade Slaughterkin warband, Scourging of Kerrack, 933.M41; the distinctive bone white and blood red colouration of this aircraft is adorned with numerous ritual markings thought by the Ordo Malleus to represent kills enacted in the name of the Blood God, Khorne. es:Estirpe Carnicera Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions